Life and Twilight
by Procrastinating is an art form
Summary: Edythe and Beau are now in the regular Twilight univerese. Edythe is Edward twin sister and Beau is a student that just arrived from another country. Reimagined Beau. Edythe-Beau focused. My intention is for this to cover the full series (or, at the very least, the first book), and I will keep updating as fast as my college allows me to :p PS.: Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, life and death, or any of its characters.

So... Hi :)

This is the first time I write anything that is not a school essay so I do ask for some patience. Now let's get to business: I really love 'Life and Death' and wanted to see more of Edythe, that's basically the major reason for me to write this fic. On it I insert Edythe and Beau to the regular world of Twilight, none other characters are gender swapped... yet (I am seriously considering using Jame's and Victoria's life and death versions, but it still hasn't been decided). So, Edythe is basically the same, some minor differences, most of it due to the fact that Edward exists, but Beau is most entirely different (not that I don't like the original, I just think it will be more interesting this way). I also plan to make their relation evolve a bit faster and will probably add more romance moments. My intention is to make this a full reimagined version of the series, or, at the very least, of the first book. I also want to make a chapter with Edythe's point of view every now and then (even if it turns out as a small one). The character and place descriptions are REALLY similar to the ones from the books because I wrote them with it opened by my side in order to get said descriptions right. Also, even if I have some situations (meetings, events – the first biology lab for example) equal, or at least similar, to the book (this is a fanfiction after all) it won't be all of them. Well... I guess that's it, here we go.

Chapter 1

The plane finally landed. Oh boy, I was tired. It was a thirteen-hour flight from São Paulo to Seattle and another hour on a small plane up to Port Angeles, and I still had an hour-long taxi trip on my near future. It was uncommon for a student to seek such a small town for his education, however, since my family owned a house in the city, it was cheaper and way easier than moving to a big city, and still gave me better chances at a good university than staying in São Paulo.

Already with my baggage claimed (a single carry-on bag as I didn't own that many clothes appropriate to the weather I would be facing here) I walked through the airport searching for where I could get a cab. Obviously, I ended up bumping into someone first.

"Ung, I'm so sorry miss" I grabbed the bag she had dropped and handed it

"Don't worry about it" the girl was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and she was about 5'4'', a little shorter than me, a 5'7'' dark brown haired, square jawed, 17-year-old guy.

"Are you okay, Bells? This was the second time since you arrived" said a man in police uniform I assumed was her father

"Yeah, dad. Not unusual for me"

"And you, young man? You seem a little lost" he turned to me

"I'm all right sir, thank you. Just looking for a taxi"

"A taxi, eh? Just go straight that way" he pointed

After thanking him and apologizing again for bumping into the girl I went where the man said and managed to get a cab. The hour-long trip was would be expensive as it is, but I also asked the driver to make a quick stop at a supermarket, although I would pay a little more, it was necessary once the house didn't have any food in it.

Finally, I arrived, paid the cab and walked in. The curiosity was big enough for me to gadder energy for a tour (despite my semi-conscious state). It wasn't anything extraordinary. A small living room with a tv, a three-seats couch, two chairs and an end table, two equally small bedrooms, each of them with a couple's bed and a closet. There was a single bathroom in the house, but it wasn't like I needed more. The kitchen, equipped with a microwave, a stove, an oven, a sink, a fridge, a freezer and some furniture, was a bit larger so to also make room for a small round dinner table. Last, the garage, where the washing machine and the drier were located, had most of its space filled by a car: a, surprisingly well preserved, silver 1975 Lt Camaro with two black stripes on top of it. It was love at first sight.

The whole house was actually in a pretty good condition, just a little dusty. It belonged to my grandparents, they lived in it for the first five years of their marriage, before they moved to Brazil and my father was born. They never sold it though, and my grandad traveled here every now and then to make some maintenance. It was in one of these trips that he bought the car, as, when he first left the country, he was nowhere near being financially able to afford it. Knowing that I was as much as a car fanatic as himself, he gave it to me as a parting gift (making me almost pass out on the airport). I took my bag and went to claim one of the bedrooms. The remaining of my energies were only enough for a shower before I went to bed 'sleep now, clean the place later'. Tomorrow would be my first day at the new school, I had already registered myself, just had to find it and it shouldn't be too difficult to do so.

I woke up the next morning and, after a shower, a few minutes of clothe-choosing (most of them got messy inside my bag and I didn't want to make SUCH a bad first impression), a cup of coffee and some donuts, I was ready. The car didn't have much gas, but it was enough to get to the station that I had seen yesterday on the way here. Once there I also asked for the directions to the school. It was pretty easy to find, being just off the highway. It looked like a collection of matching houses, but the sign 'Forks High School' gave it away.

I parked in front of the first building (which had a small sign indicating it to be the front office) by the side of an old truck, a faded red Chevy, which was the only car there, meaning I probably wasn't supposed to park here. Oh well, I would move it if I had to. I got out of the Camaro and stepped inside. It was brightly lit and warm. The office was small and cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with baskets full of papers. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which manned by a large red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was talking to a student with long brown hair, I could only see her back, as she was facing the woman.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school, I hope you like Forks Isabella" the red haired said, then looked at me over the girl's shoulder "Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Beauford Stark" I informed her

"Oh, right, here, I have your schedule and map as well" As I got them, the girl turned to me

"Hey, you are the guy from the airport" I them realized she was the girl I had bumped into the previous day

"Oh! Yes! Hi! Sorry about that. Hum... Isabella, was that it?"

"Bella" she corrected

I smiled and shook her hand "Beau"

"Nice to meet you Beau. So, you are new here too. At least I'm not alone"

"Yes, I know what you mean"

We chatted a little before moving our cars (as it turns out, she was the old Chevy's owner) to where all the other students were parking and them headed to our respective classes, deciding to meet again at lunch. My first class was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner, I didn't have anything against his subject, not my favorite, but I liked it. What I did not enjoy was that he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I wasn't shy, but that didn't mean I liked attention, and everyone kept staring at the 'new guy'.

During the last class before lunch break T met a tall girl named Angela that lead me to the cafeteria and to a table with her friends. I was surprised to see Bella was already there talking to a short girl with wildly curly black hair. T sat at her side and introduced myself to the others.

It was there the first time I saw them.

They were sitting in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. There were six of them. Each one had. Each one had an untouched tray of food in front of them. They weren't speaking, nor did they showed any attempt to enjoy the meal currently on the table. None of them were gawking at me or Bella (like all the other students seemed to be).

They didn't look alike, not as a group at least, two of them seemed to be siblings, the ones that appeared to be the youngest, both had a bronze-colored hair that I had never seen before, the boy was lanky and bulky (though not as much as the rest of the guys at his table), the girl was the shortest of the group, probably 5'4''. Of the two guys left, one was big, muscled (very muscled), with a dark curly hair. The second was a bit taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.

Of the remaining girls, the tall one had a beautiful figure (very cheer-leader-like) and her hair was golden blond. The shorter one (about 5'6'') was very skinny and had her deep black hair cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one having the palest skin around, very dark eyes, shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruise-like shadows- and their features were straight, perfect, angular.

Gorgeous. All of them. Devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. The kind you only see in movies, after the actors had gone through makeover done by an entire team of professionals. Actually, they were even better than that. I concluded that the bronze-haired girl was the prettiest, the female students might argue, saying it was the guy that seemed to be her brother, but they would be wrong. All of them were gorgeous, but that girl... she was simply perfect.

"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl that had introduced herself as Jessica, echoing my thoughts

As she looked to see who Bella meant, the boyish one, turned his head to us, as if someone had called his name, but looked away shortly after.

Jessica giggled

"Those are Edward, Edythe, Emmet and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" she answered

"Nice names. Different. But beautiful" I commented

"Quite strange if you asked me" she replied

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they are not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales – the blonds – and Edward and Edythe – the ones with that odd hair color – are siblings indeed. Twins. The Hales are foster children and Edward and Edythe were adopted together when they were little"

"They seem a bit old for foster children" said Bella

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight She's their aunt or something like that"

"That's really nice – for them to take care of all those kids when they're so young and everything"

"I guess so" Jessica reluctantly admitted. It seemed like she didn't want to say anything nice about the family. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though". She said it as it made their actions less notable.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" asked Bella

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska"

So, newcomers as well. Like me and Bella (more like me, since, as I learned, her father already lived here and was the chief of police).

As I examined them, the two younger twins looked back, their eyes went from Bella to me with what seemed like frustration. I looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring.

Jessica giggled again

"Yeah. Those two are actually the only ones that are single. All the others are dating. Cullens with Hales two by two, they might not be related, but is still weird. Don't waste your time thought. Those two don't show interest for anyone. It's like no one is good enough"

After a few minutes, the six of them left the cafeteria. They were noticeably graceful – even the big brawny one.

We left shortly after. I would still see Bella on the gym for the last period, so I said a quick 'see ya' as she headed for the biology lab and got to my own class, government.

The following hour passed by fast enough and I soon saw myself heading for the biology lab. Once there, the teacher instructed me to sit on the only place available, at the table with a girl I recognized immediately as Edythe Cullen. I walked to her and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Beau, looks like we are going to be partners for this semester"

But when she looked at me her face showed only anger. Rage, in a way I had never seen before. She stared at me with that murderous look on her deep, obsidian-like, dark eyes for what seemed to be hours, before turning towards the front of the class, the whole body tensed up, as far away from me as possible, one hand holding on the edge of the desk, the other over her nose like she was smelling something horrible. Not knowing what else to do I pulled my chair away from her (as much as I could on the space-limited table) trying to give her more space, and slowly sat down while discretely smelling myself – I smelled like soap and deodorant, how could that be so repulsive?

The class took ages, I wasn't sure if it was because I hated biology, or because I was waiting for her to relax. She didn't. She barely moved one muscle, I even had my doubts to if she was at least breathing. When the bell finally rang she got up and exited with a speed that was almost unnatural.

I went to the gym pretty shaken and the P.E. only added up to my misery, as I knew it would. You see, I'm not the sports guy. I could play basketball a bit better since, despite my height, I was pretty fast and agile. But volley, handball, and most surprisingly, soccer? Not a chance. I know, a brazilian who does not play soccer is a bit non-stereotypical. But what can I do? Never enjoyed watching it either. Never played baseball or football, but didn't expect to excel in either of them. We would be playing volley for the next couple of months, so I had plenty of time to embarrass myself. At least Bella was even worse than me, so we could make each other feel better.

After that I took some time to leave the locker room, as a result, by the time I reached the parking lot most of the students had already left. Even so, as I entered the office, there was someone at the counter. That someone was Edythe Cullen. As soon as I stepped inside she tensed up, turned around and glared at me with the same hatred she had earlier. That moment, as I looked to her impossibly beautiful face, I felt a thrill of genuine fear. Like she would jump at me with a knife. My rational side said it was stupid, but still... 'If a glare could kill'.

The whole thing probably lasted two seconds before she turned back to the woman behind the counter and said a quick "Never mind" and left the office.

I walked robotically to the desk and handed the woman the signed slip.

"Did your firs day go well, dear?"

I was to shacked to do anything but nod and leave. Once reaching my Camaro, I took a moment to calm down. The reaction Edythe was having couldn't have anything to do with me. The only thing I did was to introduce myself, how could that be offensive? I turned the key and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, life and death, or any of its characters.**

Hello again, I'm sorry for how long I took to update this but college has been keeping me on my toes, and it's only going to get worse since my tests are beginning now. Anyway, as to the reviews:

 **Shhay** , **TwihardsOfManhattan** and 'Guest': thank you, seriously, and I will try to get new, better chapters as soon as possible

 **RuthCullen** : Will try and make an interesting dynamic, don't worry

 **EDY BEAU 4EVER** : absolutely, life and death ftw :D

Well, I guess that's it, here we go!

 **Chapter 2**

I still had a lot to do at home, which was good as it kept me from thinking about today's events. I vacuumed the entire house, dusted off manually the areas the vacuum cleaner couldn't reach, washed the bathroom, the kitchen and the garage, and mowed the small lawn. Done with the house cleaning I washed the car, organized the entire place in a manner that made sense (I was quite methodical with these sort of things), did the few homework I had and made the dinner. When I finished eating was about 9 p.m., I headed to my room, opened the laptop I've brought from Brazil, and started to write an e-mail.

Dear mom and dad

Sorry for not writing you before, I was exhausted when I got here yesterday and, today, I've been busy cleaning the house since I got home from school. Everything is fine, the flight here was tiring but not stressful, not much turbulence. The house is great, small, perfect for me since I don't need space and its size makes it easier to keep clean. Could you thank grandpa again for the car? I loved it!

Everyone here is really polite and welcoming, I've made a few friends today. The school is easy because, besides for the parts that are specific from the U.S. (like national history, government and literature), I've already had, no my previous school, what they are teaching now (maybe you could send me some of my notes that I left there?).

Anyway, I really miss you and want to make a video call as soon as possible (but I know we will have to coordinate due to the time difference).

See you soon, love, Beau.

I felt heavy hearted as clicked on send, and, trying to put that aside, I sat in front of the tv. Hopefully something on it would be able to distract me.

The following day was a blur. I kept myself busy with the school activities, trying not to think in a certain bronze-haired girl. I mustn't be that shacked by someone I barely even know, just due to her looks. It was seriously stupid. Yet, she was never too far off my thoughts. For a moment or two I planned to go face her an ask if she had something against me. But I knew myself well enough, I wouldn't do that. Entering the cafeteria, I couldn't help but to turn my eyes to her table. She wasn't there. WE were late to lunch, the teacher had held us back to finish explaining an exercise, so the place was already full. Her family was on the same table as yesterday, only this time there were four of them, she and her brother were nowhere to be found. She didn't show up for biology either. My rational side argued against it, but I still had a feeling I was the reason for her absence. No, it was impossible. I was not interesting enough to cause something like that.

The rest of the week proceeded without many interesting events. I became friends with Bella, Jessica and her group, and had lunch at their table every day, spoke with my parents a few times via video call and joined forces with Bella to cause as many accidents as possible during P.E., or, at least, that's how it seemed. Edythe didn't show up again, nor did Edward. Every day my eyes jumped to their table as soon as I walked past the cafeteria's doors, and every day I saw only four people there, she not being one of them. I got a little disappointed every time, cursing myself for it, as it was completely stupid and idiotic. Doesn't matter how gorgeous she was. It was an illusion, not reality. During the weekend I did another cleanup on the house, and could see it turning into an Saturday activity, I had some OCD-tendencies when it came to cleaning and organizing stuff.

Monday came and I was a lot more comfortable on the small town. I began to really enjoy my new friends company, and I was picking up pretty quick the subjects I didn't have in Brazil.

When we walked out of class the air was full of swirling bits of white. The cold bit my face.

"Wow" said a guy named Mike that was part of our group "It's snowing"

 _'Ok... this could be a problem'_

"Ew" everyone looked at Bella, surprised

"Don't you like snow?" asked Mike

"No. That means it's too cold to rain. Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes – you know, each one is unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips"

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?"

"Sure I have... on tv"

Mike laugher and a big ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. As we turned to see where it came from, Eric was suspiciously walking away, on the opposite direction to his next class. Mike bent down and began to form a ball with a pile of white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Asked Bella as she kept walking "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside"

He just nodded and, since spending the rest of the day wet, cold and with melting pieces of ice thorough my clothes was NOT on my to-do list, I went with her.

We walked to the cafeteria and I didn't expect anything when I looked to the Cullen table, however, this time, six people were sitting there. My stomach made a flip. _'Okay, so she is back. No big deal. It doesn't change anything'._ Grabbed some food and walked to my usual table, sitting between Bella and Jessica. I permitted myself one glance at the Cullen family. I turned my eyes more rather than my head, trying to hide the action, but I knew I mustn't have been successful at it.

They were laughing. Edythe, Edward, Jasper and Emmet had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmet shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snow day, just like everyone else – only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

But, even aside from the laughter and playfulness, inexistent any other time I saw the family, there was something different, and I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I examined Edythe more carefully. Her skin was less pale, probably a result of the snow fight, and the circles under her eyes were less noticeable too, but that wasn't it.

My line of thought was interrupted.

"Hey! You two! Bella, Beau, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked, her eyes running across the cafeteria.

At that moment, as if hearing something, her eyes flashed to meet mine.

I dropped my head as fast as I could, but was still able to notice some things: one, someone at her side moved just like her, two, there was a severe lack of killing intent today. She looked seemed merely curious, unsatisfied in some way.

"Ho-ho! You guys are getting some stares. Edward AND Edythe Cullen" Jessica giggled to us and I noticed Bella also had her head down.

"He/She doesn't look angry, does he/she?" We said at the same time.

"No" she got a little confused "Should they?"

Bella and I trade a strange look. _'Now, what is THIS? Has something like that happened to her too? Is it a family thing or what?"_

"I don't think he likes me" said Bella and put her head on her arm.

"Uh... yeah, same" I managed to say after a second

"The Cullens don't like anybody... Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But they're still staring at you"

"Stop looking at them" Bella hissed

Jessica snickered but obeyed.

Mike interrupted us them – he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically, and then started to try and convince me to go too. I actually agreed at that, being it after school I could just go home take a hot shower when it was over, instead of having to deal with hours of wet cold clothes. Bella on the other hand were suspiciously quiet during the whole conversation.

However, when we went to the door, everyone besides me and Bella groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of snow away in clear icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up. It was a shame for the snow fight, but I still was secretly pleased with the rain.

The next class passed by really fast as I was more focused on how the Biology class would be. Soon enough I was passing through the lab's doors, pleased to see my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing a microscope and a box of slide to each desk. I kept my eyes away from the door, drawing lazily on my notebook. It was far being my best work, but it was decent. A simple landscape, a single tree ruled the forefront while a peaceful-looking lake hid behind it, the beginning of a forest could be seen at the other side of the lake, and its reflection appeared on the surface. I've been working on that for the past few days whenever I was bored during a class. I was putting some finishing details on the shadowing and water reflection when I heard the chair next to me be moved. My eyes stayed carefully focused on the drawing.

"Hello", said a musical voice.

I looked up, stunned she was speaking to me. She was sitting as far away as the desk allowed, but the chair was turned towards me. Her face was friendly, a slight dimpled-smile on her flawless lips. But her eyes were careful.

"My name is Edythe Cullen" she continued "I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week. You are Beau Stark, right?"

My head was chaos. Did I make up the whole thing last week? Was I getting crazy? She was perfectly polite now.

"Uh... Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you"

I was desperately trying to find something to say, but, apparently, I had lost all my ability to make small talk. Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. He explained the lab we would be doing today. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip he had given us into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books or personal notes. In twenty minutes he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started" he commanded

"So, ladies first?" I asked Edythe, hoping I didn't look as the idiot I was feeling like.

She let out a small short laugh "Sure, I'll go ahead"

She prepared the microscope with the first slide and studied it for 10 seconds at best before saying "Prophase" and handing it to me "Wanna check?"

"Okay" It wasn't hard, Biology might not be among my favorite subjects, but I had done this experiment before. Still, I took a bit longer than her "Prophase, you are right"

I took the slide out, snapped the second and analyzed it shortly

"Interphase" I turned the microscope to her and took advantage of the time she took looking at it to stare. I thought that, this close, one would be able to notice something, a small scar, a pimple, something. Any imperfection. But I was wrong, there was nothing.

"Interphase" she agreed "Slide three?" She held her hand and I gave it to her.

Our hands touched and I was shocked, I mean, I was surprised about how cold her hand was and all, but more than that, I was literally shocked. It was as if some kind of electricity passed through us. I made my best not to pull out my hand or anything, but my face must have slipped something as she gave me a concerned look.

She quickly prepared the slide and examined it.

"Anaphase"

She wrote it down and handwriting was amazing. Clear and elegant, the kind you see on ancient official documents, written carefully to guarantee the alliance of two nations.

We were finished before anyone else was even close, which left me with nothing to do but unsuccessfully try not to look at her. I decided to return to my drawing, but once I glared up at her I noticed she was staring at me, not with rage, with what seemed to be frustration. Suddenly I identified that difference on her face. Her eyes were no longer black as obsidians, the were a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked completely out of the blue.

She seemed to find my question funny "No".

"Were you wearing any last week? I was sure your eyes were black"

Said eyes suddenly widened, but she hid her expression right away

"oh, yes, I like to put them on every once in a while"

She shrugged and looked away.

I turned to my notebook again, again unable to maintain a normal conversation.

Mr. Banner came to our table, to see why we weren't working. He looked over my shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edythe..." he started, but, before being able to finish she said

"Beau identified three of the five"

Mr. Banner now, skeptically, looked at me

"Have you done this experiment before?" He asked

I gave him a shy smile

"About six months ago. My high school had an advanced program as a preparation for the 'vestibulares', the brazilian version of the SATs"

Mr. Banner nodded "Unf, guess you two will make good partners then". He mumbled something else as he walked away.

I was about to start drawing again when Edythe spoke

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Well... actually no. Not really"

"You don't like the cold" it wasn't a question

"It's not the cold, that I enjoy. I was even supposed to take part on a snow fight" I smiled slightly

"What then?" She seemed a bit surprised

"Well, I've never seen snow before and I'm not really confident about driving at a road full office without at least putting some chains on my tires or something. I heard people do that to improve the friction with the ice"

"Oh, yes, they do" she paused for a few seconds "So, never seen snow? Well, you are brazilian after all. So how are you enjoying Forks's weather? Missing the sun yet?" She had a provocative smile

"No, not really. I actually like the clouds and rain. It's a lot better than almost overheating at a school classroom with no air conditioned and getting sun burns every time I go outside for more than 5 minutes"

She was looking funny at me

"Were the clouds the main reason for your moving?"

"No, but it's kind of complicated"

"I'm sure I can keep up" I sighted, was I really about to explain my boring life to that bizarre, gorgeous girl that may, or may not hate me?

"My parents made me come here to have a better chance at a good American college. My grandparents still own a house back here, so it was the best place to come" She seemed to notice, by my tone, that I wasn't pleased with it

"That doesn't sound so complex. What, you didn't want to leave your friends behind?"

"I only have one truly good friend back there, her name is Giane, and I mostly spoke to her via the internet anyway since she moved to another town, so that is not the issue"

"Your family than?"

"I do miss them. But it's not that hard, we talk all the time via video calls, and it's nice to live alone for a change, they can become a bit smothering" I laughed a bit at the end

Now she seemed confused "Immigration problems? Too much headache?" She didn't seem confident about this supposition

"Nope, I have an American citizenship. My mother is American, she was born in New York, and so are my grandparents on my father's side (they are the ones that lived in Forks)"

"Okay, I'm lost" she didn't seem pleased with admitting that

"We are not rich, and dollars are worth three times the brazilian coin. It's not that easy for them to maintain me here. I insisted on getting a job here but they refused. Even prohibited me to. They are stubborn and a bit prideful. I know they want me to have more time to study and all, but the situation makes me uncomfortable."

"Hum... interesting" she kept watching me with that frustration look on her eyes. I must have bored her, but she was the one that pressed so much for the whole story.

"Sorry, am I annoying you?" I asked

She smiled slightly "No. I'm annoyed with myself. I can't really read you"

"You must be a good reader than"

"Usually" She smiled widely, her dimples greeting me. All coherent thoughts left my mind.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and I turned with relief to listen. I wasn't confident on my ability to say words in this moment.

I was almost believing that I had imagined what happened last week, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that she was leaning away from me again, her hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

When the bell rang, Edythe rushed as swiftly and gracefully from the room as she had last Monday.

I met with Bella and Mike on my way to Gym. P.E. passed as usual, a few accidents caused by either Bella or myself.

The rain was just a mist when we got to the parking lot, but the ice and snow were long gone. I got to my Camaro and began to make my way home, but changed course before getting there. It would be best if I bought some chains for my tires now, there was a good chance that tomorrow would be snowy too.


End file.
